Lets Be Friends, Forever
by Mixceny
Summary: "I want to be your friend forever, Zim..." Keef had been getting jealous of Zim and Dib's close friendship, and wanted Zim for himself. The day when everyone happened to be busy, he decided to pay the Irken a visit...KaZR, Hints of ZaDR, Trigger Warning: Rape


It had been 5 years since Zim had landed on planet Earth to take over humanity. He had grown to be a freshman in High Skool, and after year 2, his body had started growing from an upgrade he had created for his Pak. Sure, it wasn't a huge improvement like the humans, but it was certainly better than not gaining any height at all, which was starting to look suspicious when everyone else was growing.

The green alien was told a year ago that he was banished to Earth, and his "mission" was an excuse to get him off Irk. He had learned to adapt to human life for the most part since, even though he still finds it to be a quite boring and useless life. Him and Dib have grown rather close since he had announced the change, and Keef has always lingered in the background of things.

"Hey, hey buddy!" Keef ran up to Zim on their way home from Skool. Dib wasn't with him today, so it was his chance to get some alone time with his friend. It was rare, and it honestly made the redhead jealous. He liked Zim, despite his weird quirks. The green boy was the only person to actually give him any attention, and it had quickly grown a one-sided connection.

Zim looked over at the teen, who had grown rather tall. He was almost as tall as Dib, who had grown to be 6'2. Zim was still only a mere 4'9, so Keef towered over the alien. "Hello Keef..." The alien said in a rather bored tone, "Needing something?" The redhead shrugged his shoulders slightly in response, "Just wanted to chat since that other guy's not with you today, cause I don't get to talk to you when he's around..." The boy seemed a bit distant as he spoke, causing Zim to let out a sigh.

Lately, Keef had been rather calm with him. He wasn't jumping out of random places, or taking the long way home just to walk past Zim's house. He'd been acting like, as Dib put it to him, a "decent human being." That didn't stop Dib from wanting to be cautious, so they weren't really allowed to associate. He had claimed it was for Zim's safety, but pssh, he's a superior being! Banished or not, he still has Irken technology on his side.

"Soo..." The redhead grinned at him, green orbs looking up as they approached Zim's house, "Can I come in for a bit?" The green boy shrugged, "I don't see why not? As long as you don't make waffles from nothing, again." This caused a delighted cheer from the other, running inside and flopping down on the couch. Zim rolled his eyes and made his way in the house, stripping off his wig and contacts. There were few people who knew of him being an alien, and Keef happened to be one of those people. He settled down on the couch near the human, yawning, "Any homework?" He'd learned the art of casual conversation from Dib, the teen had taught Zim many things about human communication.

Keef looked at him, "Not really..." He spotted some tapes sitting by the TV, "I didn't know you liked the Crazy Monkey Show, buddy!" The boy quickly ran over, putting in a tape and grinning, "I love this show!" Zim looked at him questioningly, but didn't respond.

A few hours went by, and by then, Keef was practically cuddled up next to Zim. The alien hadn't even noticed though, his mind was elsewhere. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his leg, "Keef?" He whispered, looking at the boy. He seemed to be half asleep, so Zim just ignored it. Something had felt off though, despite the Irken letting it go. He had assumed it was just from his emotion-blocker being disabled that was giving him an uncomfortable feeling.

His hand seemed to slowly move upwards, causing Zim to gently try to push it back down. The grip from the human tightened, causing the other to flinch slightly. Keef looked up, eyes meeting the Irkens. A grin spread across the green-eyes boys face, "I want to be your friend forever, Zim..." This caused a shiver to run down Zim's spine, and he tried calling for Gir.

No response.

Keef climbed on top of Zim, pushing his shoulders back, "I'll prove to you I'm better than that crazy nerdboy..." He struggled under the taller boy, but Keef was stronger than him, and his Pak arms were trapped in the cusions, "C-computer! Help Zim NOW! Intruder alert!" There was no response from the computer either, making the alien sigh in defeat. He had put it under a 24 hour maintenance reset, which was clearly a bad idea. "Nothing to help you now, buddy..." He nearly whispered the last word as his hand sunk lower, Zim simply closing his eyes and trying to block everything out, "Make this end...Filthy human scum..."

* * *

Go to my Wattpad for the MA scene, link is on my profile.

* * *

Dib coughed lightly, yawning and stretching as he arose from his sleep. He was sick with a nasty flu, and after watching Zim get sick with a common cold, was trying to avoid being around him while he was sick. Irkens don't take human illnesses well at all. He grabbed his phone and eyes soon went wide at the messages. "Zim..." Those were thing that he'd never even got to willingly experience yet, let alone in this circumstance...Despite the teen being barely able to stand straight, adrenaline was fueling him as he quickly sat up. Stalling for a minute to ease his dizzy spell, he slipped on his shoes and coat. He grabbed his glasses of his computer stand and began to head out, when Gaz walked into his path. Other than her height and her hair being to her back, she hadn't changed much.

"Gaz, move!" He said, voice raspy and hardly even audible. "Dad said you're to sick to leave the house..." She said, not looking up from her GameSlave4. He growled lightly and shoved his sister aside, walking towards the door once more. She frowned at him, "If I get in trouble, it's on you." Slamming the door behind him, he broke into a run towards the green house in the distance. He was so out of it from a mixture of his flu medicine and the virus itself that he couldn't keep steady, and eventually tripped over what he thought was nothing.

"Ugh..." He stayed there for a moment, hands and knees scraped up from his fall. A familiar robotic voice chimed to him ,"Sorry Marryy!" The teen glanced up, meeting eyes with a small robot Gir, "Why aren't you with Zim?!" He tried to yell, failing miserably. "Zim said I could go walk piggy around!" He nodded to the small pig that was at his side, Minimoose happily asleep on top of it. Dib rolled his eyes, idiot. "Zim's in trouble, we gotta get to the house!"

Gir's eyes went wide, "Let's goo!" He grabbed Dib's arm and rocketed the four to the house. "MASTAHH!" He yelled as they busted inside. Keef was not longer there, but Zim was still there, curled up naked on the couch trembling. Dib felt like collapsing, but he fought it hard, "Zim..." He mumbled, grabbing the Aliens disguise and noticing the white specks on it, "Disgusting...We'll burn these..."

Zim just stared at Dib, wide-eyed, still in a state of shock. He didn't understand what had just happened, but it didn't seem like something that was normal. He wasn't sure what to think, he almost wished he had his emotion-blocker on. Then again, would it have blocked this level of trauma? He watched as Dib turned to him and just broke down, and Gir's eyes flashed red, "I shall prepare a bath for the master..." With that, he flew out of the room. Did Gir know what was going on?

Dib seemed to be avoiding Zim's gaze, scared that he might be thinking badly of all humans, "Keef will regret this..." He said softly, body shaking and starting to give out on him, "If it's the last thing I'll do...He won't live..."

I was literally shaking though that whole smut scene. Never in my years of writing have I ever been that detailed on anything when it came to the crotch area. I have no regrets. I hope I did good for my first smut in...What, a year I think? Anyways, hope you enjoyed.

-Mixceny


End file.
